Back To The Groove
by Wild Gunman
Summary: Marty, Doc and Jennifer go to the Disco Era in 1977. Jennifer gets kidnapped and to save her, Marty and Doc have to team up with Biff Tannen!
1. Default Chapter

Back To The Groove.  
  
By Frank Candiloro  
  
Sunday June 7th 1987  
6:30pm  
  
It was a very special occasion for Marty Mcfly and his girlfriend Jennifer Parker. It was Marty's 19th birthday and Marty was very excited. His friend Doc Brown had insisted on coming over to his house for some reason.  
  
"So, why do you think Doc want's to see us?" Jennifer said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he made a new addition to the time machine." Marty said.  
  
They arrived at Doc's house. Marty and Jennifer got out of the black 4x4 and knocked on the door. Doc's wife, Clara answered it.  
  
"Hello Marty, Jennifer." Clara said. "Emmett is expecting you."  
  
"Yeah. I think it's because its my birthday." Marty said.  
  
"Oh yes, happy birthday." Clara said. "Come in."  
  
They stepped inside. Doc was in the living room, working on what appeared to be the sleep inducer. Verne, Doc's youngest son, was sitting on the floor, playing a videogame, which was Super Mario Brothers.  
  
Doc looked up. "Oh! Marty, Jennifer! I've got something for you." Doc said.  
  
Doc put his hand in his pocket and pulled out three tickets and handed them to Marty. Marty read what was on them.  
  
"The Saturday Night Fever concert starring the Bee Gees? 1977?" Marty exclaimed. "Wow! How did you get them?"   
  
Doc smiled sheepishly. "Oh it was no problem. I thought maybe you would want to take Jennifer with you." He said.  
  
"Wow that's great." Marty said. "But why are there three tickets?"  
  
"I'm coming along too." Doc said. "Just to make sure you don't cause any mischief."  
  
"Okay." Jennifer said. "That is really nice Doc."  
  
"So, when are we going?" Marty said.  
  
"We can leave tommorow night." Doc said. "I'll give you the clothes that you have to wear during that time period. Got it?"   
  
"Sure." Marty said. "Thanks Doc."  
  
"No worries." Doc said.  
  
Marty and Jennifer left. As Marty drove to his house where his party was held, he kept on thinking about that Bee Gees concert in 1977. He couldn't wait! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Monday June 8th 1987  
9:30pm  
  
"Good, you're here." Doc said when Marty and Jennifer appeared.  
  
"Yeah. So, when do we get to go?" Marty said.  
  
"Be patient Marty we will go, but first, we must change into the right clothes. Like, what I'm wearing." Doc said.  
  
For the first time Marty noticed that Doc wasn't wearing clothes from 1987. Doc wore white pants, a white jacket, platform shoes and had a necklace on with a low cut neckline. He looked like John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever!  
  
Marty and Jennifer tried not to laugh, but it didn't work. "Very interesting, Dr Brown. Is that what they wear in 1977?" Jennifer said for the first time.  
  
"Well, yes." Doc said, embarrased. "Come with me. I have a wardrobe with lot's of clothes from the 1970's.  
  
Marty, Doc and Jennifer walked over to the wardrobe. There were over a hundred clothes from the 70's there.  
  
"How did you get all of those clothes?" Marty said.  
  
"Clara and I went to the 1970's. We want to experience the culture of different time periods. Well, hurry up and choose an outfit. If we want to leave now, we have to be quick." Doc said.  
  
Marty looked in the wardrobe. There were many things that he wouldn't be caught dead in. He chose an orange jacket, similar to Doc's white one, baggy jeans with split ends on the cuffs and white platform shoes. He tried walking. He almost tripped!  
  
"Well, Doc this is good, but it's a little hard to walk!" Marty said.  
  
"You'll get used to it. Is Jennifer ready?" Doc said.  
  
At that moment, Jennifer stepped out. Jennifer wore a sleeveless blue skirt and high heeled shoes.  
  
"Well, it's plain, but it's true to the time period." Doc said. He picked up a box that was on the table and set it on the floor.  
  
"In this box, there are loads of extra's like necklaces, sunglasses and so on." Doc said. "Choose some."  
  
Marty put on some expensive looking sunglasses and two necklaces. Jennifer put on two huge hooped earrings, two bracelets and two necklaces.  
  
"Well, we're ready." Jennifer said.  
  
"Yeah. Um, I don't suppose we have to wear an afro?" Marty said.  
  
Doc chuckled. "No, it's not necessary. Now let's get to the DeLorean!"   
  
They walked down to Doc's basement which was also Doc's garage. The DeLorean was sitting there. Doc's other time machine, which was a steam train, was out in the field, well camoflaged by all of the trees.  
  
Doc opened the door to the DeLorean. He got in and set the time circuits to July 2nd 1977 6:30am, White lake, New York. Doc had put in a new feature which let him travel to places as well as times.  
  
"Okay Marty, Jennifer get in and let's go." Doc said.  
  
Doc got in the drivers seat and Marty and Jennifer were both on the passenger seat, squashed uncomfortably. Using a small remote, Doc opened the garage door. He started the engine. As soon as he started it, "You should be dancing" by the Bee Gees was playing on the car radio.  
  
"What was that for?" Marty said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Doc smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to get into the mood of things."  
  
Doc turned on the hover circuits. The DeLorean rose up and flew out of the garage, accelerating to 88 miles per hour and sending them back to 1977. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
July 2nd 1977  
9:00am  
  
The DeLorean arrived near a forest clearing a couple of metres away from the stage. The concert was held outdoors not indoors. Doc used some of the forest to hide the DeLorean from prying eyes. Marty questioned whether this would be enough to cover the DeLorean, but said nothing.  
  
The group went to a nearby ticket booth to show the tickets. They were permitted and they stepped inside the showgrounds. There were various stalls there, mostly to buy soviniers and some had games to play. It was kind of like a carnival.  
  
"Wow! Look at all the people!" Marty said. "I don't think there was this much people at the town festival in 1885!"  
  
"Of course. Some of these fans are from all around the world." Doc said.  
  
"All these people came from around the world just to see the Bee Gees?" Jennifer said, awed.  
  
"Yes. The Bee Gees were very popular in the 70's." Doc said.  
  
Marty looked around, looking for something to do to kill the time. The concert wouldn't start until 11:30, according to the tickets. Marty wondered what to do.  
  
"Hey Doc, what should we do now?" Marty said.  
  
"You'll jes have to wait until the Bee Gees arrive." An unfamiliar voice said.  
  
Marty turned around and gasped. Two men were there. The man who had spoken to him had long curly brown hair, a brown mustache and huge wire-framed glasses.  
  
But the man wasn't why Marty gasped. He gasped because of the other man next to him.  
  
The man was Biff Tannen! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Saturday July 2nd 1977  
9:30am.  
  
Could it be? Marty thought. Could it really be Biff?  
  
Biff stepped up. "Well hello. My name is Biff Tannen and this is my friend Ron Presley, but everyone calls 'im Weird Ron Presley. What are you're names?" Biff said.  
  
Marty thought for a while. He couldn't use his real name, since Biff knew his father and him, so he chose a different name. "Uh, my name is Stewart Copeland, but everyone calls me Disco Stu. And he is my, uh uncle, Christopher Copeland." Marty said, pointing to Doc, remembering one of the band members in one of his favorite music groups called The Police.  
  
"You know, Stu, you look so familiar to me. Do I know your father?" Biff asked.  
  
Marty smiled. "Yeah I think maybe you do." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Ron stepped up to Jennifer. "And who is this fine young lady?" Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"My name is uh, uh, Elizabeth Wells." Jennifer said.  
  
"Yeah, my girlfriend." Marty pointed out.  
  
Ron laughed. "You?! You're too puny for this girl!" He said.  
  
Marty saw red! He was about to give Ron a piece of his mind when Biff spoke up.  
  
"Ron, leave him alone. He's not puny. He looks like a pretty good kid to me." Biff said.  
  
Marty was truly shocked. He had expected that Biff would laugh along with Ron, but instead, he defended him! This wasn't like Biff at all.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Doc said.  
  
"Say, Betty." Ron said to Jennifer. "You wanna see the concert with me?" He put his hand on her hand.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Jennifer said. "I am going to see the concert with those two people." She pointed to Doc and Marty.  
  
"We won't trouble ya then." Biff said. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Let's go Ron." Biff and Ron walked off.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Marty said. "Biff actually was nice to us!"  
  
"Yes, this is rather surprising." Doc said. "Actually, when your father punched Biff in 1955, Biff actually became nice. That must explain it."  
  
"Yeah, but Doc." Marty started. "He is only nice to us McFlys. When I went to my house from 1885, Biff didn't recognise me in my cowboy suit and called me a butthead. Only when I threw my hat back and said 'Watch it Biff!' to him, then he acted nice."  
  
"Still, this is kind of strange." Jennifer said.  
  
"This isn't like the Tannen linage at all." Doc said.  
  
"Well, it's not Biff that I didn't like, it's that sleaze who was with him." Jennifer said, disgusted. "He tried to make a pass at me!"  
  
"If that son of a bitch lays one finger on your hair..." Marty started, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Now, now, there is no need for violence." Doc said. "We don't want to get into any fights. It could change history. Let's just watch the concert." Doc said.  
  
"The concert starts in one hour. My God, when's it gonna start?!" Marty said, impatient.  
  
"Relax Marty, it'll start soon." Jennifer said, looking nervous.  
  
"Jennifer, are you still worried about Ron?" Doc asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I don't want him to make another pass at me." Jennifer said.  
  
"Don't worry, if we stick together, we should be fine." Doc said.  
  
"And Biff might protect us if Ron starts something." Marty said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Saturday July 2nd 1977  
12:30pm  
  
The concert started at 11:30am. The Bee Gees, Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb and Robin Gibb were up on the stage. Robin introduced the group, then they began by singing Stayin' Alive.  
  
The crowd went wild. Marty was enjoying it, so was Jennifer. Doc was humming along to the tune, but it was clear that he wasn't really enjoying it. Doc probably had only come to keep an eye on Marty and Jennifer.  
  
They sang a few more songs, one of Marty's favorite songs was "Jive Talkin'" and then there was a intermission to get something to eat or drink. Marty wasn't hungry, but he sure was thirsty! So he got a bottle of Pepsi. Jennifer got the same, and Doc got a root beer.  
  
"Is that stuff safe to drink?" Marty asked Doc when he saw him get the beer.  
  
"Oh yes. Actually, it's the strongest thing I can drink. You saw what happened in 1885." Doc said.  
  
Then something strange happened. Biff and "Weird" Ron came to them.  
  
"How are you?" Biff said. "Enjoying the music?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Marty said.  
  
"Its garooovy!" Ron exclaimed. "Seriously The Bee Gees are one rockin group!"  
  
"Oh they are okay." Jennifer said.  
  
"Not satisifed my dear?" Ron said, reaching for Jennifer's behind. Biff immediately saw and punched Ron hard in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't you be a peepin Tom Ron." He said. "I had to deal with one in 1955, but then he got the better of me. Well, he's a nice guy."   
  
Marty knew that Biff was talking about his father, but said nothing.  
  
"We have to go now." Ron said. "See ya!"   
  
Biff and Ron left.   
  
"I hate that Ron!" Marty said. "This is the second time he's tried to make a move on Jennifer!"  
  
"He is very obnoxious that's for sure." Doc said. "Don't worry so much, we'll be fine."  
  
The concert started up again. The Bee Gees played some more songs, and then, to end it all off, they sang a remix of You Should Be Dancing. There was smoke in the air, laser lights, it was magical.  
  
The concert then ended. As Marty, Doc and Jennifer went to leave, once again Biff and Ron came up to them.  
  
"Hey there, you haven't finished your root beer." Ron said.  
  
For the first time, Doc noticed that ever since he got it, he hadn't touched it.  
  
"You're right." Doc said, he then drank it. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Doc stood still for a moment, then collasped to the floor.  
  
Biff stood there looking shocked. While Marty bent down to check Doc out, Ron grabbed Jennifer.  
  
"Hey let me go you jerk!" Jennifer said.  
  
"Hey now, there is no need for-" Biff started. He never got to finish his sentence because Ron slammed something black and shiny on his head. Biff collasped to the floor. Marty saw what the object was. It was a gun!  
  
"You bastard!!" Marty hissed. "Let go of my girlfriend!"  
  
Ron pointed the gun at him. "Why, if you do that, I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you." He said.   
  
Marty froze, looking helplessly on the gun. Instead of shooting him, Ron shoved the gun into Marty's stomach. Marty fell, clunching his stomach and wheezed, desperate to get air.  
  
"See ya around loser!" Ron said. He walked off with a struggling Jennifer.  
  
Marty got up, touching his stomach, still sore after the impact from the gun. He quickly started to tap Doc lightly on the cheeks, trying to wake him up. At least, Marty hoped he would wake up. He didn't dare think of the possibilities if he didn't!  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Saturday, July 2nd 1977  
3:57pm  
  
"Come on Doc!" Marty cried. "Wake up!"  
  
Doc stirred, then came back to life, holding his head.  
  
"Doc!! Are you alright?" Marty asked.  
  
"I've been better." Doc grunted. "Where's Jennifer?"  
  
"That bastard Ron took her and knocked out Biff! Should we wake him?" Marty said, pointing to Biff, who was still out cold.  
  
"I think we should." Doc said. "If Biff never woke up, we could have a paradox."  
  
So Doc and Marty walked over to Biff, lightly slapping his cheeks. After a while, Biff woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Biff said.  
  
"Your friend Ron knocked you out cold and took our friend Jen- ah, Elizabeth." Doc said.  
  
Biff looked thoughtful, then a familiar scowl, the Tannen scowl, appeared on his face.  
  
"That son of a bitch! Wait till I get my hands on 'im!" Biff growled.  
  
"We have to get Elizabeth back!" Marty said. "I swear to God if that moron even touches a hair on Elizabeth's head, he is gonna get it!" Marty said.  
  
"If that is the case, then you'll need my help." Biff said. "I know where he is, and we could get your girl back."  
  
"But aren't you friends with him?" Doc said.  
  
"Oh, Ron and I have had a stormy relationship. We always get into fights. But when I get to him, the friendship is over." Biff said.  
  
"You promise?" Marty said, still not trusting Biff.  
  
Biff looked surprised. "Of course I will help you. Why, don't you trust me?"  
  
"Oh no, no, no. I trust you." Marty said, taken aback. "So, um, what do we do?"  
  
"Well, we could go to the room I am staying in and discuss a plan there. Is that suitable?" Biff said.  
  
Marty and Doc looked at each other. "Well, all right." Doc said. "Let's go now."  
  
So Biff, Marty and Doc walked over to the car park.  
  
"So, do you think the DeLorean will be safe?" Marty whispered to Doc.  
  
"Yes, it should be. I've locked the doors. It should be fine." Doc whispered back.  
  
They arrived in the car park. Biff walked over to a Pink Cadillac car. Biff reached into his pocket and took out some keys and unlocked the driver's door. He got inside.  
  
"Get in." Biff said.  
  
Marty and Doc opened the doors and got inside. Biff started the car and drove off to his apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived 15 minutes later at the Hotel Complex where Biff was currently staying at. They got inside the elevator and went to the top floor. From there Biff, Marty and Doc went to Apartment 91. Biff unlocked the door and the group stepped inside.  
  
The apartment looked pretty nice, with a big screen T.V, a leather couch and a big kitchen.  
  
"This place sure looks nice." Marty commented.  
  
"Let's discuss our plan of attack." Biff said, walking over to the kitchen table. Marty and Doc walked over.  
  
"Okay, now Ron lives at 2145 Keaton Street. I originally came to New York not just to see the concert, but to visit 'im." Biff explained. "Anyway, how do you suggest we get your friend back?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, the telephone rang. Biff walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is Ron, Biffy." A voice said.  
  
"Ron!! You butthead! What do you think you're doing?" Biff yelled.  
  
"I've got a deal. If you give me 10,000 dollars, I'll give you the girl." Ron said.  
  
"10,000 dollars?!? That's way to much!" Biff protested.  
  
"Goodbye Tannen." Ron said. There was a click at the other end. Ron had hanged up.  
  
Biff slammed the phone down in frustration.  
  
"What happened?" Doc asked.  
  
"That was Ron. He said to get the girl back, we have to pay him 10,000 dollars!" Biff exclaimed.  
  
"10,000 dollars! That's a fortune! We have to think of some way else to get Jen-,ah Elizabeth back. What if we dropped over to the house and picked Elizabeth up and took her away?" Marty said.  
  
"It wouldn't work." Doc said. "Ron might have her tied up. Even if he doesn't, I don't think we could get her two steps before Ron catches her."  
  
"Maybe, we could get the Bee Gees to come and distract Ron." Marty joked.  
  
"You know, that might work!" Doc said. While Marty stared at him with a n expression of sceptism, Biff thought it over.  
  
"Yeah, that just might work. Come on, there's no time to lose!!" Biff said. They left the building and got back into the car, to get the Bee Gees.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Presley hanged up the phone, grinning. He had gotten Elizabeth Wells, and pretty soon, he would get 10,000 dollars in cash as well.  
  
Ron looked at Elizabeth, tied with rope onto a chair.   
  
"Well, well, well, how are you feeling." Ron said, his tone smug.  
  
"Oh I'm just dandy." Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Let me go!!"  
  
Ron snickered. "Ha! That's what you think! No, I'm not gonna let you go. You see, when then those guys give me 10,000 dollars I still won't let you go. You're gonna be my wife!" Ron said.  
  
"No you won't!" Elizabeth said. "I don't want your sleazy hands on me!"  
  
Ron's face darkened. "You had better watch what you say. Because if you continue being disrespectful to me..." He said. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his pistol, cocking back the hammer. "...then I'm afraid you're friends aren't gonna leave this place alive."  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Saturday, July 2nd 1977  
4:15pm  
  
"I still don't understand." Marty said in Biff's car, on the way to get the Bee Gees. "How the hell are we going to get the Bee Gees to us?"  
  
"Well, basically, we just tell them the truth." Doc said.   
  
"But what makes you so sure they will come? And what are they going to do to stop Ron?" Marty said.  
  
"Ron is a huge fan of the Bee Gees." Biff explained. "He would be so thrilled to meet the Bee Gees."  
  
"Well, I hope you're right." Marty said with doubt in his voice.  
  
They reached the concert grounds. The group got out of the car. Marty hoped that the Bee Gees were still there.  
  
They were! The Bee Gees-Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibb were walking to the car.  
  
"Hey stop!" Marty called.  
  
The Bee Gees turned around to look at Marty. Marty gasped. The Bee Gees looked at him!  
  
"Hi, how's it going?" Marty said. "We are you're biggest fans."  
  
Robin Gibbs smiled. "That's great. Where would you like me to sign?" He said.  
  
"No, we don't want your autograph." Doc said. "We came here because we need your help."  
  
"With what?" Maurice said.  
  
"Allow me to explain." Biff said. "My friend, Ron Presley, who think's he's top shit, got a crush on this dude's girlfriend. When Ron found out that she didn't have the same feelings for him, he got angry an' kidnapped her."  
  
"Also, he is holding a ransom of 10,000 dollars and we cannot afford that amount of money." Doc said. "We need you to some how distract Ron and then we could get our friend back."  
  
"How are we going to that?" Barry asked.  
  
"Well, Ron is a pretty big fan of your music. So you could sing a song or somethin' to distract him." Marty said.  
  
"Well I don't know..." Robin started.  
  
"Oh please help!" Marty said with plead in his voice. "She means everything to me and we would really apprieciate it. Please?"  
  
The Bee Gees looked at each other.   
  
"Well, all right. Anything for a fan." Robin said.  
  
"Great! Let's go back and stop that moronic fool!" Biff said.  
  
"We'll take our tour van." Barry said. "I'll drive."  
  
They all got into the van. Barry started up the van and drove out of the concert grounds.  
  
"All right. Let's discuss our plan of rescue." Doc said. "Barry, Maurice and Robin, you knock on the door to his house. The address is 2145 Keaton St. You enter and sing a song. Anyone you like, I don't care. Then, me and Marty will come in through the window and rescue Jen- ah, Elizabeth."  
  
"What do I do?" Biff said.  
  
"You can stand guard by the window in case something goes wrong." Doc said.  
  
"Well, what are waiting for?" Marty said. "Let's go!"  
  
The car continued to drive to Ron's house, to hopefully rescue Jennifer before it is too late. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Saturday July 2nd 1977  
4:45pm  
  
Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibbs went up to the front door to Ron's house, with a boom box in their hands. They knocked on the door.  
  
Ron opened it. When he saw the Bee Gees, his jaw dropped open.  
  
"What the? Oh my god! It's actually the Bee Gees!!" Ron said, flabbergasted.  
  
Barry smiled. "Yeah, it's us. We heard about how much of a fan you were, so we decided to come on over and sing you a few songs." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah sure." Ron said. "Come in!"  
  
The Bee Gees stepped inside. They walked into the living room. Ron sat down on the couch. The Bee Gees turned on the radio and begun singing You should be dancing.  
  
"You should be dancing...yeah...dancing yeah..."  
  
While the Bee Gees were performing their "mini-concert", Marty and Doc went in through the bathroom window, with Biff guarding the window, trying to look for Jennifer.  
  
"Where do you suppose she could be Doc?" Marty whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure." Doc whispered back. "We have to search the whole house."  
  
"I'm in here!" A voice said.  
  
"Who said that?" Doc said.  
  
"I did, it's me Jennifer!" The voice continued. It appeared to be coming from the supplies closet.  
  
Marty opened the door and Jennifer was there, tied to a chair.  
  
"Jennifer!" Marty said, kissing her. "I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Jennifer said.  
  
Marty and Doc untied the ropes, freeing Jennifer. The trio walked back over to the bathroom. Then they heard Ron's voice.  
  
"Could you just hang on a minute?" Ron said. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Marty, Jennifer and Doc froze. Before they could do anything, Ron opened the door and saw them. A frown formed on Ron's face.  
  
They were caught.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Saturday, July 2nd 1977  
5:00pm  
  
"Did you think you could win Mr Copeland?" Ron said, smirking. "Did actually think?"  
  
"Who do you think you are, Robert DeNiro?" Marty said. He was tied to a chair, along with Doc, Jennifer and The Bee Gees.  
  
"Watch your mouth you little bastard." Ron said.  
  
"Let us go Ron. We want to go. End this nonsense now." Doc said.  
  
"Oh allright, I'll let you go. I'll let you go to Hell!" Ron said, cocking the hammer back on his gun.  
  
"You see, I am going to kill all of you, except Elizabeth, my sweetheart." Ron said.  
  
"She is NOT you're sweetheart!" Marty said, unable to keep his feelings under control. "She wouldn't wanna be with a maniac like you!"  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." Ron said.  
  
"What about us?" Barry said. "Are you going to kill us too?"  
  
A dangerous grin spread across Ron's face. "I think I should. You helped them. You let me down." He said.  
  
Doc didn't like the idea at all. If the Bee Gees were killed now, it would cause a paradox. According to Doc's research, The Bee Gees would live until at least 2020, maybe even further.  
  
"We won't let you! The cops will find out!" Marty said.  
  
"Which is why I am going to kill you as well." Ron said, pointing the gun at Marty. Marty's face grew pale.  
  
We're goners! Marty thought.  
  
Then, in the corner of his eye, a shadowy figure appeared. It was Biff. Biff saw Marty and winked at him. Marty saw that Biff was carrying a plank of wood.  
  
"Before we are killed, tell me, why did I fall out cold when I drank my root beer? I've drank them before and never had any side-effects." Doc said.  
  
"Oh, while I was talking to you, I poured a shot bottle of whisky in it. But enough talk." Ron said.  
  
"Any last words before you die?" Ron said. Biff was right behind Ron. Ron didn't notice.  
  
"Yes." Marty said. "Kiss my ass, asshole!"  
  
Just then Biff slammed the plank of wood hard on Ron's head. With his last ounce of strength, Ron turned around.  
  
"You..." Ron said. He fell to the floor, out cold.  
  
"Biff! You saved us!" Marty said.  
  
Biff pulled out a pocket knife and cut loose Marty, Doc, Jennifer and the Bee Gees.  
  
"Thanks alot Biff." Robin said.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing." Biff said. "Let's just get out of here before he wakes up."  
  
They all hurried back to the van. Barry started driving.  
  
"I can't believe I'm with the Bee Gees!" Jennifer said. "Amazing!"  
  
Maurice smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Listen, because you saved us, I'm gonna invite you all to a private concert. Just you." Barry said.  
  
Marty's eyes widened. "Really? When is it?" He said.  
  
"It will be tommorow." Robin said.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Biff asked Doc.  
  
"Actually, no. We just came for the concert." Doc said.  
  
"Then you may stay at my apartment." Biff said.  
  
"Oh no! We wouldn't want to trouble you about it." Doc said.  
  
"It's really no trouble." Biff said.  
  
"But what if Ron comes back?" Marty said.  
  
"He'll be so intimidated by the way I hit him he won't ever come back." Biff said, laughing.  
  
"If you say so." Doc said.  
  
They arrived at the concert grounds. Marty, Doc, Jennifer and Biff got out.   
  
"We'll see you tommorow!" Barry said.  
  
The group got in Biff's car and Biff drove off to Biff's apartment.  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, Marty slumped onto the couch.  
  
"There are two couches here that fold out into beds." Biff said. "You guys can sleep in them."   
  
"Okay." Marty said.  
  
They sat on the couch, thinking about tommorow and what it would be like. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Sunday, July 3rd 1977  
7:30pm  
  
The special concert that the the Bee Gee's were giving to the time travelers and Biff begun at 7:30pm.  
  
The Bee Gees were up on the stage singing 'Stayin Alive'. Marty couldn't believe this was actually happening. The Bee Gees were actually singing for him. By the expression on Jennifer's face, it was clear she thought the same thing.  
  
They even sang some songs that were still in production. Well, NOW they are in production, but in a few years time they would be available.  
  
The concert ended. Marty, Doc and Jennifer were ready to go, but the Bee Gees had other ideas.  
  
"You guys are so great. Let's get a photo together!" Barry said.  
  
"But we really have to-" Doc started.  
  
"It would just take a second." Maurice cut in. "Here, let's all get together."  
  
Barry got his camera out and set it up on a camera tripod, setting the timer for 60 seconds. Quickly Marty stood on the left, with Jennifer in his arm. Doc and Biff stood on the right side. The Bee Gees stood behind them.  
  
60 seconds passed. The camera went off. It flashed and took a picture.  
  
Barry smiled. "Great! I'll give you each a picture once it develops." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Doc said. "Well, we have to go now."  
  
"Good bye! Hope to see you soon!" Robin said.  
  
"Yeah I'm leaving too." Biff said. "I'm going back to Hill Valley-thats where I live. It's in California. Where do you guys live?"  
  
"Uh, San Francisco." Marty uttered, knowing for sure that he couldn't tell him where he really lived.  
  
"Well, goodbye!" Biff said. Biff walked off. The Bee Gees did too.  
  
As Marty, Doc and Jennifer were walking to the DeLorean, Marty reflected on what happened before.  
  
"Wow, Biff was actually nice to us!" Marty said. "Maybe there is some good in the Tannen name after all."   
  
"Yes, the Tannen family are sometimes good." Doc said.  
  
"Hey, when do we get the picture?" Jennifer said suddenly.  
  
They made it back to the bushes where the DeLorean was still there, untouched and undisturbed. They got in. Doc set the Destination time to June 9th, 1987 9:30am.  
  
Then he turned on the hover circuits, the DeLorean rising up and accelerating to 88 miles per hour and sending them back to the future.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Wednesday, June 10th 1987  
8:30am  
  
"Gotta cut it boy loose, footloose, pick up those shoes!!"  
  
The sounds of Kenny Loggins on the radio was what woke Marty up. He was about to get up, but he decided not to and went back to sleep.  
  
Then the telephone rung shrilly, waking Marty up again. Marty answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Marty said, exhausted.  
  
"Marty?" a voice said. It was Doc. "Listen, can you come over to my place? I've got something for you. Bring Jennifer along with you."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute Doc, what is this thing that I'm getting?" Marty said.  
  
"You'll find out. Meet you there." Doc said. He hung up.  
  
Marty put the phone back on the reciever. He got dressed, told his parents where he was going and drove to Jennifer's house in his truck. Picking up Jennifer wasn't one of his favorite things in the world. Not that Marty hated her. Nothing of the sort. Just that Marty wasn't one of Jennifer's father's favorite persons. Despite the fact that he altered his future before in 1955, Jennifer's life hadn't changed.  
  
Marty and Jennifer knocked on the door. Jules Brown answered it.  
  
"Oh Martin, Jennifer." Jules said. "Good to see you."  
  
"It's Marty!" Marty said shrilly. "You keep forgetting that!!"  
  
Jules blushed. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Marty shrugged. "Eh, don't worry about it. Where's your dad?"  
  
"Father is in the lounge room." Jules said. "Follow me."  
  
They went over to the lounge room. Doc was in there, watching T.V.  
  
"Oh Marty, Jennifer, you're here." Doc said abruptly. "I've got something for you." Doc pulled out two thin packages, wrapped with wrapping paper.  
  
Marty and Jennifer opened them. Inside were photo frames. Photo frames with the photo that was taken in 1977.  
  
Marty smiled. "It's great Doc. Thanks." He said.  
  
"No problem. I don't think that showing anyone that photo would be a good idea though. You haven't shown anyone that photo I gave you from 1885?" Doc said.  
  
"No." Marty said.  
  
"Thanks alot Dr Brown." Jennifer said.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Verne came in, dressed in the same costume that Doc wore in 1977. It looked very big on him.  
  
"Hey hey hey!!! Look at me! I'm John Travolta! I'm stayin alive!" Verne said.  
  
Marty, Doc, Jules and Jennifer stared him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well," Verne chuckled sheepishly. "I thought it was funny."  
  
THE END  
  
Copy right Frank Candiloro 2001  
  



End file.
